Monochromatic Kitten
by Sour TeddyBear
Summary: ShizuoxOC and IzayaxOc... *
1. May The Strays Wander?

Hello, :)

Genres: Romance, supernatural, comedy, (Lime)

Rating: M- Soon to come: Violence, suggestive situations, and possible Smut/lemon. So I think you'll be in a treat one way or another.

OC Character Bio For Mika: A 16 year girl who suffers from a unique form multiple personality disorder. Growing up, she was frail, and rather distant from the people around her. The only person who befriended her when she was a child, was a boy whose eyes matched hers. Sure, she may seem just like any other extremely cute girl you pass by now and then, but there is more than meets the eye.

Mika's appearance: Check out my DeviantArt for drawings. Even though I only have one of her, at least it will give you an Idea other than the descriptions from the story. I'm StrawberryTeddy.

Height: 5'4 Hair color: Dark brown Eyes: Crimson red

OC Fumiko: A seemingly careless young women at times who is into anything that has to do with love and Romance novels. She works at the Condo/Apartment (Eh, who cares. Pretty much the same thing right? Lets just go with Condo for now) that Mika is living at.

Fumiko's appearance: N/A (yet, well picture-wise)

Height: 5'8 Hair color: Black Eyes: Alice Blue

* * *

I eyed the tall building in front of me, my mouth open wide with drop of drool on the brim of my lip. Most of my life, was spent in my bedroom, hiding from i'llness. It had been years since I'd been to Japan... Well, acording to Mother, I'd been there once before as an infant.

'Such pretty architecture the human culture has developed.' I inquired, giggling, The little voice in my head agreed with my statement in her normally vulgar manner.

'It's hard to believe that I'm going to live in such an amazing place from now on! Let alone the fact that Mama even let me come here is mind boggleing!'

"Ikebukuro, huh?" 'what a lively city it seems to be.'I looked at the building with a large smile on my face, and the slight blush that I always sported with a misleading essence of purity.

'Better get going!' I thought eagerly walking into the lobby of the building.  
Around me was a peachish-Yellow color of walls,with an elegant highrise ceiling. It was quite beautiful to say the least.  
I walked to the front desk to claim my key. There before me stood a pretty, slender, young women with long flowing black hair. Her glasses perched on her nose were somewhat in harmony with her very feminine features. She wore a light blue polo shirt unbuttoned just above her somewhat larger than average chest. On that was her name tag which read Fumiko Inoue; Who is A very pretty women, if I do say so my self. Her aura was a kind a gentle aura,very calming.

" Hello young lady , Welcome TenshiNehan. Why do I have the honor of with your presence on this beautiful day, my dear?" She reeked of pheromones for the most part, but it somehow didn't feel overwhealming.

She spoke softly, With a clearly kind disposition.

My natural blush darkened as she spoke, dispite her apperance, she had a smooth voice which suited her, but at the same time, you wouldn't expect.

"Oh my, T-Thank you. I'm here for my Aunt who had called in for me earlier, Um... I'm Izumikawa, Mika."

She shuffled through some files on her desk after I spoke, which were what I presume to be the record of in and outs. The women then placed the folder back on the table. My eyes followed as Her skirt swayed as she walked to a cabinet, grabbing a key from it and handed it to me.  
"It's A pleasure to meet you. Your Apartment number is 3. Just Take a right at the first floor and go to the second door on your left hand side, If you need anything just ask, Okay sweetie i'll be right here. And don't forget to say hello to Mai for me when she arrives."She smiled at me, tilting her head to the side, then winked.

"Thank you very much Ma'am. And i'll make a note to." I walked to the door, dragging my suitcases along with me. The housing was rather average, but still had a elegant feel to it. The layout was quite simple also. I soon walked into a semi hallway with a bathroom off to my right hand a little further and I walk into the living room. to the Right hand side was a door off the living room to my Bedroom, and the kitchen was right off the living room.  
I let go of my suitcases. And looked around the furnished room. Picking up a note off of the coffee table by the couch, i began to read the neatly written letter aloud.

(It read..)

"Dear my sweet little Mi-Chan ...  
As you asked me, I dropped in and brought some of your Personal items over in advance like your mother asked me too.  
Alas, I was called out for a urgent assignment so i wont be able to see you today, ill be over to check on you in about a day or two.

Bukuro' is a big city so be careful okay? There are tons of bad people here so be 't get get into any trouble yet, I'm sure that Kimi will protect you if it comes down to that. Be careful not to hurt anyone too soon, my little demon-seed. See you soon. ( ^ 3 ^) Kisses.

Love, Auntie Mai"

I was baffled that she thought i might go at it so soon. It's not like i hold a grudge on anyone here so there would be no need in the first place. Besides, I'm full for now and should be for the next few weeks.

'Crap! I have to get my stuff ready.' Really, we just wanted to get this done with and have some fun today.

I put my clothes away neatly in my dresser. Then i placed some various utensils and Baking supplies in the desired places and all that good stuff. Before i knew it, the time was past 3pm and I really was exhausted at the thought of doing anymore of this. Figuring a shower would do some good, I grabbed my clothing and headed eagerly to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I groaned in disgust, My normally neat hair was up in a pony tail very messy. Although my light pink night gown covered down to my knees, it was still quite revealing, I thought nothing much of it. A large black jacket covered my upper half of my body covering most of me.

I was so stiff, a fragile body is no good in a airplane, one of the few things that make me sick to my easily i could be broken into thousands of melancholic clouded pieces. Yawning, I unzipped my jacket and tossed it onto the floor. The slid the gown off of me. Soon I was completely exposed, I blushed staring at my self in the mirror; Sliding my hand down, starting from just below my breasts, down to my hip. My ever-so soft flesh was comforting at touch.

"Smooth as a Babies Bum." I said mockingly to my reflection. To most girls, the sight of their own body was enough to make them want to starve themselves for the rest of there natural lives , but end up eating a container of ice cream later anyways out of self pity. I was one of the few girls who were on 'decent' terms with their body. But all girls, even me, were at least slightly uncomfortable with themselves, one way or another. 'I'm ugly, or something like that' I thought. Mother was always reminding me how beautiful i was, and so was Auntie Mai.

'It's not like i'm special, or something that a person would want to be.' I lied, unaware that fact the few people who were lucky enough to meet me had been at aw by me. That concept just flew right over my head.

Enough of that, I thought. Standing in the steaming hot water, the clear liquid flowed down my body, like little drops of pure enlightenment running down my sweet scented flesh, pure Bliss to a creature such as my self, who could enjoy the simpler things in life.

Smiling, I grabbed my Favorite pair of panties and slid them up my outfit was a cute white top with puffy sleeves, and thin, a purple silk bow along the neck or the top. A Sky blue Pleated skirt, Placing my blue bow in my hair, I grinned. Then slipped on my Thigh-highs. Eager to explore Ikebukuro, I stuck my feet into my Black flats and ran out the door with my wallet in hand.

Running out the hall way at full speed, "OOMPH" With a non existent chance of stopping, my first greeting of the day was a pillow like chest to the face. I groaned, on top of the women who I had met not too long ago. Rubbing my head to indicate the fall was slightly painful.

"Sorry, Fumiko." I noticed that the men around us seemed very interested in what just happened , i couldn't wrap my head around any concept why they would find this of interest. Once got off of Fumiko and helped her up, She explained to me that she was coming to say hello to me, and check if I needed any help because she had just ended her shift.

"Might i ask where are you going Miss Izumikawa?"

I smiled at her sweet voice, which soothed my ears "To explore, please,and please just call me Mika."I tilted my head to the side like a puppy.

"Be careful okay. There are a lot of douche bags here you should watch out for." Fumiko warned me from experience.

"No problem!" I stood up, Smiling and waving as i walked away.

As soon as i got onto the street feelings of Mirth entered my body, The beautiful scent of the city mixed with rain clouds filled me with the Excitement of exploration.

Ikebukuro was like a fresh start, a new beginning for me to actually mingle with people. there was only problem in my way. Thinking of this made my cheeks glow an instant red. My mother always said that i had a mild case of Androphobia. Whose to say its true or not, but i find my mother to be a reliable source, she is trained in the field of medical health after all, but just because i was afraid didn't mean i don't enjoy being around men.  
As i walked through the city, I found myself become more and more fearful of the people around me.I tried my best to over come my fear, and decided to go shopping for food.

Dozen eggs

Milk

Boxes of pocky

bitter cocoa

semi sweet Chocolate Chips

Miso Paste

Green Onion

Spinach

& Grape Faygo-

'Quite an odd eating habit you usually have.'  
I just nodded my head at the comment my mind had made. I did have a different eating habit, which was almost always sweets.  
' I've decided to cut back on the indulgent foods and eat like most people.'

After an hour or so of shopping I finally was finished. Deciding it would be easier to go home.

I opened my refrigerator door, putting stuff inside. When I was done, I went back to go see more of the city. Still feeling a dark cloud of fear over me, but i still did not heed my Aunt's or Fumiko's warnings and cluelessly continued to walk around the city . Smiling, I skipped down the sidewalk humming very quietly. I could almost feel as if i was being watched. Stopping at a cross walk, I poked the button, continuing to hum. The walking sign turned green, happily proceeding to walk across the street, I continued to look at the cloudy sky. Suddenly a loud obnoxious sound of a cars horn was approaching.

'Shit...' I thought, not even having the time to turn my head to look at the oncoming vehicle.  
Unexpectedly, a 'semi embrace' from behind pushed me to safety. Before i knew it, I was standing on the other sidewalk. My Face plastered in someones chest. I could tell it was male because of it's smell which happened to sooth me. "My, my... Now just what do i have here?" He spoke, then Ran his finger nail around an area of my back, which sent a cold sensation down my spine.

* * *

Thus concludes chapter 1!

Now, who do you think that man could possibly be, hm?


	2. A kittens Game and Toy

"My, my... Now just what do i have here?" The male said to me in a nonchalant tone. It was familiar.

"Huh?" I mumbled into his chest.

He had his arms around me, Holding me in tightly. Even if i wanted to, i could never get out of his grasp... ' I have The strength of a child' i thought, somewhat Melancholic.

"Seems to me that my little kitten has wandered into traffic." The man taunted, releasing his hold slightly to stop smothering me in his jacket. I managed to look up at him. The male was, _actually_ rather handsome.

'I have seen him somewhere i know it.' The fact that i could not figure out who he was was killing me.

Before i could say another world, He leaned closer, practically nibbling on my ear. I was already blushing, but now my face turned a crimson red. As the air escaping from between his lips tingled against the top of my ear.

" What could a little girl like you be doing so far from home, at this hour?" He hissed. The feeling of his warm breath made me my body quiver,if he hadn't been holding onto me, my legs might have given out right there.

'Wait.. did he just call me Little?' On thing that bothered me from time to time was being called little. I get it, I'm small for my age, but that doesn't mean you rub that in my face.

I looked up at him with an inquisitive look , resisting this urge from us to claw his face off.  
'Not now Kimishi.'  
Then to my surprise, He leaned in once more, whispering "You disappoint me, Mika." He snapped at me, an almost murderous tone lining under his voice.

Small sounds were all my body would allow me to utter. The man was lightly breathing out of his mouth, right next to my ear. I know he knew the reaction it was causing, why else would he do that. But this sensation made it hard to stand. Though it caused distress among me, it was comforting due to the heat the emanated from his body being so close while he did so.

'Why is a complete stranger holding me like this?' i thought, the clouded side of me wanting to gouge out his eyes.  
Mustering up the vocals to speak, i shook a little."J-Just who are you? And why did you save me?"

I listened as he snickered, moving from his position from next to my ear, to then looking directly into my eyes, Putting on a obviously fake expression of sadness. "You don't remember me? Well, I happen know just who you are my little princess.I take all that time looking into you, and you can't even remember something simple such as my name. My, what a worthless person you have turned out to be. "

That last sentence hissed sharply at me, in such a manner that it caused a pain to shock through my body. His red eyes dragging me in, with no hope of crawling my way out.

"W-What?" 'Research? He can't possibly know about the deaths.' -

His eyes seemingly pierced through mine. Like he was mentally striping down every detail about me, and recording it in the depths of a vast mental Library.

" Let me elaborate. You're the daughter of Nana Izumikawa... Age 16... Date of birth September 15, When you were little you were frail and usually inside your room to keep from getting sick... Admired because you are normally kind. Born in Japan but moved to America when you were an infant. Oh, but i do also happen to quite a few juicy secrets about you which I really enjoyed sinking my teeth into." He winked, then licked his lips in a seemingly provocative manner.

' He isn't telling the truth about it... He has to know more than what he is saying...'

"And i guess your wondering why i know this? Well, no person in there right mind would find the subject of the 16 year old daughter of one of the richest people in the world suddenly coming Japan by herself, an everyday occurrence or normal event, and i'm making it a personal goal to know every thing about everyone in this city, Humans and all. I happen to know some interesting stuff about you, and then some, my beautiful princess " The smirk across his face became more mirthful after each word.

'My? Princess? What, is he claiming me as his or something?' I had no idea that, that was exactly what he happened to be doing.

His eyes felt as if they had the goal of burning my body to a crisp as they gazed upon mine in an intense glare. His Hands soon slid down my back slowly, Likely with the goal of reaching my butt.

I could tell that his intentions were just to mess with my head.

"Wh-?" No one has ever been close enough to me to be able to do that, my eyes enlarged while his hands roamed.

He smiled devilishly walking, no...more like forcing me to walk in unison with him backward, into an ally next to the side walk. "Now..." His nonchalant tone was slightly different this time. "Don't say a word, kitten" The boy looked over at the sidewalk outside of the ally,So I followed.A person yelled someones name running past us, he was going fast; so I couldn't get a good glance.  
Giggling lightly he grabbed my arms, forcing me to step backward as he came in closer. after a few steps,he slammed me up against a wall next to an empty trash bin; Restraining me against the building behind me.

'What the hell!' i was extremely confused by his motives at this point in time.

" Ah le-let go." I tried to yell at least somewhat angry, but my voice would not do but a normal tone at it's best. "is-isn't this is a little strange to you? Pushing me up against a wall randomly, you know." I commented in my soft toned voice as clearly as i could.

"Not in the slightest bit." He added, looking me in the eyes. He gazed around my body afterword, but i don't think my body involved what he had said. That was likely for his own pleasure, seeing the confused look that i sported on my face must have pleasured him in someway.

"May i ask what what are you doing?" I asked him, he saved my life and all, but... I'm not going to let him play with me like a toy.

"Here is the deal," He said with an expression of light joy across his face.

'Was he changing the subject?'

"You need to guess who I am.. I'll give you just 2 Chances. If you win, I'll let you go.

"Okay!" I giggled happily.'I love games..Wait, if i fail?

"if you fail more than twice," A smile appeared across his face. "I get to take you home and keep you as pet of course, My princess"

"But, won't your parents find it a little weird to suddenly have a strange girl living with their son?"

"I live alone." He responded giddily.

I took no hesitation in a guess, he was squeezing my wrists so hard that my hands went numb and i really just wanted to get this over with.

" Are you a cousin of mine? " I asked. ' If he is, that would explain him knowing about that incident.'

He grinned. "Sorry, i don't think so." He zeroed in a predator with his prey. Pressing his body against mine, he brought my wrists together, holding them with one hand;the other one free. He grabbed my chin, lifting my face to his.

"Only one more guess." He singing-Ly stated,then began clawing at my wrists, causing a painful stimulation among my body, and he was in an awfully close range, not even a centimeter apart from my face.

Right then and there, i had the urge to beat the shit out of him. But that wasn't Me. It was _her_.  
"Give me a hint?" I resisted to urge to skin him alive, was not the time for that, not now, nor ever.I had to keep _her_ under control.

'Besides, from what i can tell, he would enjoy it anyway. Obviously some kind of S&M werido.' But who was i to talk about weird fetishes...

He sighed. "Well if you insist... The only hint you get is the name Tanaka."

I lit up Inside. Practically glowing with my excitement of nostalgia. "Masako?" I knew that name from somewhere.  
'Wait... could he really...' "Masako? Masako Tanaka!... You're Masako's nephew, aren't you?"

"We have a winner." He said, reluctantly letting go of my wrists. But before he gave in to the demands, he slowly sliding his down my sides, as if he knew his actions were setting her in a blaze. rubbing his hands in c circles at my hip before removing his hands.  
As soon as he let go, i felt an oddly overwhelming joy overcome me, He was one of the few people i had ever became friends with. Scratch that.. He was my only friend. "Izaya-Kun!" Almost reduced to tears, I Jumped into his arms.I could not believe that i didn't recognize him.'Well i never really WAS good with faces'

It must have been forever since i had seen the boy who befriended me years ago.

The sky was dark, clouds overhead, Rain soon began to fall.

~growl~

I looked down at Izaya's belly, he was obviously hungry. Looking at me with somewhat of a puppy-dog look on his face, those manipulative eyes of his sucked me in. I smiled, know exactly what he was gesturing.

"Of course, Izaya-Kun. I bought enough food for the both of us"

We walked to the Condo/Apartment thingy together. Despite that fact that he was probably the last person of earth that i should trust, I felt good around him, he was the only boy who I ever had became friends with. I opened the door to my apartment. I had taken off my thigh-highs. and dressed on a more comfortable tank top, The same blue skirt and my hair tasseled over my chest waiting for the water to boil, we sat down on the couch sharing a container of Pocky.  
"~Thank you, for saving me. I don't know _any way_ ill ever be able to make it up to you."

* * *

'Oh really?' I thought, moving a stray black hair away from my crimson eyes, which nearly matched hers. 'I could name a few ways princess'. I chuckled Looking over at Mika, who looked ever so helpless laying on the couch next to me. ' What a trusting girl. Does she not realize what a disadvantage she is at, just how easily I could overpower her.' They were truly intriguingly perverted ideas, directly at the girl who i have already claimed as mine.

She lied down, her head on the couches arm looking at me with that cute expression of hers , her legs were in a common position, Knees touch then the distance gets wider as you come to her feet. I don't think she had any idea, but her pink and white striped panties were clearly visible from where i sat. the stripes only contributed to her tender, and deceivingly pure essence.  
I am a guy after all. So the sight was rather enjoyable. My mind brimming from a whole spectrum of ideas which ranged to the extremes. I continued to stare, hoping that by chance she would notice. How badly i just wanted to confuse that ditz even more than she already was. But, I contained my several forms of excitement, forcing my hands to keep from contacting her. Well, for now...  
Some one like me was good with self control... But my will had never been tested in such a serious manner such as this, before.  
'She is just, so cute.' I thought in all honesty. I observed as her facial expression changed, but the display didn't seem to honest with what her mind was set on.

"Are-you looking at my panties?" She asked me, as curious looking as a cat.

'She finally noticed!' I thought in a frantically happy giggle. "No... Why never. I would never do something so vile." I said sarcastically eagerly waiting for a reaction.

"No, its fine! They happen to be my favorite! Cute right?" She looked me in the eyes, dead serious but some how remaining as playful as always.

"Extremely cute!" I hissed playfully before winking at her.

' What a little airhead..' I almost laughed aloud, managing to contain it i couldn't help but grin.  
' How can some one be such a glass half empty then next thing nearly rip a head off? I absolutely love it...'

I watched as Mika took the last stick of Pocky from the container, then stuck in her mouth, sucking off the rich chocolate happily.  
My intentions changed as a new idea boiled. 'Well, that's not good!' I thought, A devious smile appeared on me. "Hey!" Calling out, I climbed over her body."Don't you think you should share?" I grinned even wider leaning in. She flinched, shutting her eyes seemingly unsure of the atmosphere. "Ahaha" Laughing, I bit on the stick of Pocky that was hanging out of her mouth, Making my way to the end near her lips as her eyes remained shut. Then she opened her eyes as if she was telling me to back off.  
'Oo, scary' I thought.

' she is a bit unpredictable at this point in time, so i need to be careful with what i might do. But that doesn't mean that i can't have some fun with her in the meantime...'

* * *

I grinned in pure delight at the expression that now peered across Mika's delicate features.  
"Now now... I'm the guest, remember?" My tone oozed with sarcasm as i pulled my lips back from near hers.

Her face now dawned a tomato-like color, clearly eyes averted."Your supposed to be a Gentleman, remember?" She mocked me.  
"Since when was in the slightest bit?"

She gave me a slight dirty look. "Touche"

More and more 'ideas' entered my mind, i had figured out lots of ways to mess with her. I lifted my hand to her thigh, and began to rub her slowly. She looked quite flustered, just by the look she was giving , i could tell she was unsure what to do.  
I knew that every single action i was gesturing was setting it ablaze inside in her. Remaining ontop of her I leaned in looking into her eyes, my expression blank as i awaited a response

"I need to go make the Miso Soup. Please get off." Her tone changed from her naturally sweet voice to now a blunt and emotionless tone.

"Fine." I said, displaying no emotion, Climbing off from on top of her. She stood up and walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

"One step closer..." I said quietly.

I stood at the counter. Then put one spoon of miso paste in a cup,then dashi. "Just what is he doing?" I murmured. It was frustrating me, holding her inside. My other self was secreting her way into me, i'm not feeling completely my self. Dumping the mixture in the pan. I sighed, trying to remember why i had boiled water in a large pot in addition in the first place.

My ears twitched; the sound of foot steps. Izaya walked into the kitchen and sat ontop of the island swinging his legs. 'What is he up to now?' I continued to cook, feeling his gaze near my panties as i leaned to pick up a chopstick off of the floor. I felt less comfortable with him looking at me like that than before. I mean, they were Panties after all, it's not like i REALLY enjoy people looking at them... Then suddenly,

"Eeekk!" I squealed, "Ny...Nya... Wa-What!" Something had just came incontact with me... I looked back, to see Izaya's head tilted to the side, as his hand squeezed my butt, A smirk pervertedly gleamed across his face.

"L-L-Let.. Let go." With the intention of raising my voice, I had squeaked out few words.

He reluctantly removed his hand from me. Returning to a standing position i dropped a few wakame into the mix, Stirring it once more.

"Heh, your lucky i'm so nice." Izaya lifted his arms to the sides.

Smiling i managed to speak, " Dinner is done. Miso Soup and Riceballs." I soon brought the prepared food to the table, I had made quite a bit for two people.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It was about 9 when Izaya ended up watching Anime with me, on the couch after dinner. My eyes lids began to fall after an episode or so. "Izaya-Kun," I spoke softly.

"I'm really tired, Maybe y-" I was cut off by two arms suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm chest.

"Goodnight." Izaya spoke, his voice soothed me. My head was on the side of his chest; I could hear his soft heart beat.

My eyes closed and I drifted into a pleasant slumber of darkness.

"Nyaaa" I yawned looking up at the ceiling. My eyes were blurry with a morning haze of light coming in through the window. A gasp escaped my lips when i looked at Izaya, who cuddled me tightly, Then I had remembered that we fell asleep watching anime.  
Stealthy i slid out of his grasp, staring at him for a moment. He reminded me of a kitten.

I snapped out of my senseless staring and got into the shower.

"Huh.." I looked pass the glass of my shower at the doorway "IZAYA!" I squeaked covering my self.

He rubbed his chin, like he was thinking. Hair a mess from sleeping. "Perhaps ill Join you, hm?" He walked in the bathroom further.

"N-no! Please get out of the Bathroom!"

"Aw, No fun." He gave up oddly easy... Izaya turned to his side and searched through a pile of the clean clothes i placed on the sink. " I guess ill just take these and be on my way." He grabbed a pair of my panties; Which were pink with strawberries. "How cute.." He teased.

"Izaya-Kun, Put those back Please! I need to wear them!"

" Too bad." He smiled, putting the panties on his head wearing them like a 'beanie. "See you In a few, I need to go home." I continued to cover myself as Izaya walked out of the bathroom.

"I-Izaya!" Slamming the shower door open, I grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself, Running outside my apartment, I saw Izaya turn back and look at me with a

large smile on his face. "Izaya, Please!" My left arm stretched in hope of catching him while i ran, but he turned a corner and i lost sight of him. 'Crap, I only had 4 pairs with me and laundry would not be done until Wednesday...' I was going to have to reware a pair now. 'just great, disgusting...' I sighed turning around, Bumping into a man. " Sorry.." I held onto my towel.

"What the Fuck was that for!" He looked at me.

"I said i'm sorry sir."  
He reached his hand at me, trying to grab my arm.  
" Don't touch me." I said, My eyes clouded slightly attempting to swipe his hand away. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I attempted to Punch him with the had that had Held my towel. (In case it fell) He moved his hand in front of my fist, blocking it.

" I'll just have to make you learn your place, for even attempting to touch me." The man said, bringing his face in closer, He brought his hand to my breast, grabbing it.

"Let go!" I yelled kicking him on the shin as hard as my body would allow.

"Why you little Bitch!" He slapped me across the face, I screeched lightly as a shock ran through my body. My spare hand cupping the spot where i was so so rudely slapped.

"Hey," A voice called out from behind the man.

We both turned our heads to look at him.  
" I hate Violence, but i'm not just going to just stand here and watch a girl get Sexually Assaulted."

The man who had grabbed me shook with fear, his body trembling with a clear fear emanating off of him, but why? He let go of my wrist, backing away then ran.  
But why?

The man walked toward me. I observed, taking in about him as much as i could.  
Blonde Hair, Tall, Deep Voice. Dressed casual in a white polo and black Jeans.  
By now, I was absolutely embarrassed, standing in the middle of a city, In a towel was not something i would ever have imagined.

"Don't ever let me see your Face again!" He yelled, at the pervert who touched me, Not even Izaya had dared to touch me in such a manner.(yet. Who knows with him)  
By now a crowd of people gathered to see what the ruckus was. My face was a deep red, come to think about it, I was sure that some people had their camera phones out.

"Nothing to see here!" He yelled. "Disperse."

I looked up at him. " Thank you, I'm not very strong at all so who knows what that man may have tried."

He looked down at me, Red as continued to focus on my towel. "Just one question, why in the world are you running around in a towel?"

"Umm, well." I scratch my head, rubbing my foot against the ground. "My friend stole my Panties while i was in the shower and i chased him."

He looked quite surprised. "Oh...Nice friend." He smirked, biting his lip, then let out amused laughter. "Oh, Sorry." He said giggly "I couldn't help but laugh at that."

"It's okay."

"Hey, there are a lot of perverts in this city, be careful okay."

'Be careful? Perverts?' I was already dealing with a big pervert named with Izaya. Who could possibly be worse than him

"Want me to walk you home so something like that doesn't happen again. Oh, by the way, im Shizuo." He looked a little uncomfortable, His eyes avoided because the towel had to be positioned just right because it was small, if i covered my chest completely, my Butt would be visible, and vise versa. There was a slight blush across his face.

" I'm Mika...No, No its okay. Really, you need not to be concerned about me." I smiled, my polite side showed. Then ran off to my Apartment before he could say another word.

Surprisingly, Izaya and I at ALL the Miso Soup and Last night, so I had to go to the store to buy more. This time, Fully clothed i walked out of my apartment greeted by the

same chest in my face as yesterday. "Oh! Hello Mika" A sweet voice call out at me. "Fumiko! Hello." She smiled at me

" I thought i would be nice and bring you some cookies." She pointed at the container in her right hand. "Thank you" I giggled and gladly accepted the cookies, quickly

place them on my bed then ran back to Fumiko.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, i need to get some new and panties, because of a little mishap , and all my bras suddenly wont fit me anymore. Then shopping for dinner."  
She lit up with joy. "Oh! I know just the place! Can i come with you? I'll make dinner too!"

"S-sure." She sure was cuter when she was excited.

She brought me to a Shop in the mall with tons of 'clothing' just for women.  
I looked at the measurement tape. "4-4- 41!" I screamed. I was just 40 yesterday! Growth spurts were common in my kind, but never so drastic! A whole inch in one day way nearly impossible, even for someone like me... 'No wonder my bra didn't fit.'  
"41? Wow! 2 inches difference from me Mika!"

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" I blushed frustrated with my size. At times, i wished i could just chop them off.  
We tried on several items together, each one cuter than the next. Eventually, she came in with a rather...Interesting outfit for me to try on; a black 'bra' and silk panties with pink lace. She ended up forcing me to buy them, and bought a matching pair for herself too. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a boyfriend, so i guess she likes to wear them because they are comfortable.

I giggled at a joke Fumiko told me, walking into my apartment we placed a few bags of junk food on the coffee table, i decided to get into a more comfy outfit because we chose to eat sweets and watch Shojo Anime for the rest of the night. I walked into my room, Fumiko tailing behind me.

"Izaya-Kun!" I looked over at my bed to see Izaya laying down, playing with one of my bras and eating some of the cookies that Fumiko Made.  
"Hey my sweet little Mi-chan. I have to say, you have pretty good taste."

'Mi-chan! Only auntie Mei calls me that.'  
Fumiko lit up in a joy and began to talk fast i could decipher only a little, which were statements like "Who is this Mika!" "Is he a friend?" " Your Lover?" "How long have you known each other?" "Why is he on you bed?" "How adorable!" and "Young love is such a beautiful thing!" Her eyes sparkled with spender. All the talking she had just done so quickly must have done something to her stomach, because she ran to the bathroom.  
An awkward silence entered my room. Then Izaya began to giggle at the red on my dress.

" Fumiko spilled juice on me. Don't look, okay?" I said taking off the dress, and tossed it into my laundry hamper.

"Oh my, Mika... You never wear stuff like that for me." He chuckled pervertedly.

"I told you not to look" I lifted my head up.

"I never said agreed to that" He stood up as i scavenged through my clothing to find a Tank Top

"Wait a minute,This is silk. Isn't it?" He rubbed his fingers along my panties to feel them.

"Eeekk!" A shiver when up my spine as he touched me again.

I had noticed that he now had my bra on him. "Bad!" I said hitting him on the top of his head.

"Now, Give me my bra back, or you will be punished."  
He pushed me against the wall. His face less than a centimeter away from me, looking me directly in the eyes,His hands on my hips. "Don't say such things, it turns me on."

"Bra , now, of, take the bra off." I said bluntly, with no emotion.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? Besides, didn't you out grow it?" He smirked.

"H-ow did you know?"

"It's simple, Because I know everything about you."

'What is he? a stalker?  
He leaned down slowly then kissed my neck softy.'Trying such a thing with Fumiko in the Bathroom!'  
Izaya chuckled, as he kissed me, then began to circle his tongue slowly on my neck. I shuddered as another chill went down my spine. My limbs became weak, my body unresponsive, finally i was able to move my hands to his solders, in attempt to push him off.  
I could tell he was enjoying himself. Izaya's hands began to wander slightly lower.

"Stop..Stop it" I squeaked.

"Why should I? You and your body belong to me anyway."

...

"Hey, sorry for the wait, That Lobster didn't do me any g..."

Our heads turned to Fumiko, who had opened the bathroom door.

'My savior!' i thought! ' I've nearly reached my limit, my body is on edge,' My vision had begun becoming blurry, if she hadn't steeped in when she did, I would have lost it.

'Stupid Pervert! Why is he doing that to !' I thought, angrily.

"Am I interrupting?" Fumiko look surprise to see Izaya like this. 'Pervert!'

"No! No! N-nothing at all, Izaya just... Had to tell me a secret. Yeah! That's it!"

I felt as if it she likely felt awkward seeing him so close to me when i'm wearing this. My thought was shredded.

"How lovely! Young Birds expressing there emotions is just so invigorating! I knew the Lingerie would come to good use!He he he" She giggled, her hands on her cheeks, hearts practically gleaming from her eyes.

"I've got to go, Mika. See you soon, by the way here are the panties." he stuck his hand in his pocket tossing them onto her bed. "I'm keeping the bra." Izaya swung out the window and walked off.

Fumiko's mind still wandering, I put a tank top on, the whole time we were watching the anime, i couldn't help but recap the day. The Tall blonde boy who saved me from the pervert, and Izaya's perversion.

'What... was his name?'

* * *

Chapter end  
Her day is not quite over yet :D Izaya really is just doing these things to get a rise out of her. But i think it is cleat that he cares for her.

Also-

I'm sure you noticed her sudden personality change throughout the day. Mi-chan is so Tsundere at times! Kawaii!

If anyone catches the Kaichou Wa MaidSama reference :))


	3. Soon To Be Life And Friends Of A Kitten

Fumiko had just left to go get more chocolate, when i realized that she lived on the 21 floor, and the elevator was out. Sighing, i sucked on a slick of pocky, tasting to rich chocolate as it dissolved in my mouth. I've had an uneasy feeling inside since i moved to Ikebukuro, Now, don't get me wrong, the city was beautiful, brimming with unique human life. But, it almost felt as if, there was an aura of people holding back violent intentions within the city. As expected with most places, but this was different. Part of me loved it. This made it harder to hide her from Izaya, and the people around me.

' Izaya!That... That... Butthead! 'and Yes, that was the best i could think of at the moment, which i was never the best at insults to begin with. He aggravated me to the point of exhaustion. Even when we were children, he would do things to get on my nerves, but nothing like he does now.  
"Hmm." I nodded, eyes closed in a pleasured position.  
'What's, my true purpose of existence? Why did i even come to Ikebukuro?' The thought that my new sense of freedom could be the reason that i'm feeling uneasy began to cross my mind when it was so rudely interrupted.  
'Who gives a fuck about our purpose anyway. Were on are own now, well other than Mai. And you came here to be you're own self, and actually be a normal soul.'  
I felt a twitch form from my eyebrows. 'I suppose you're right. Please refrain from using vulgar language, when speaking to me, for the last time!'  
'So? Fuck is just a word.'  
'There is no point arguing with you is there?'  
'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck'd, Fucky, Fuck, Fuck.'  
'Very mature' i giggled mentally, as a smile appeared on me. Despite the rude comments, she could always cheer me up when i needed it, or distract me from something i found important.  
Stretching, i slid down into the cushion of the couch. A yawn escaped between my lips as i felt slightly tired from sitting all day. "What was that?"  
I turned my head to where the sound originated. 'Did someone, knock?'  
Before standing, i began to question myself.  
'Neither Izaya, Fumiko, or Auntie Mai would knock. Considering none of them seem to know the meaning of privacy. So who could that be.'  
I walked toward the door, to which the knock may have been a thump. 'This better not end up like a horror movie.' i Sighed, wrapping my small hand around the knob, opening to door to a surprising sight.  
"You!"  
"You!" The two of us spoke in a unison.  
The man from earlier who had saved me from likely being Molested was standing at my doorstep, his previously clean white top, was now drenched in beautiful red blood. I gasped at the sight. He looked pretty banged up. But to be completely honest, the blood all over him only made him look even more attractive in my opinion.  
"You're that guy... the one from earlier!"  
"You're the Girl who was running around the city in a damned towel!" I couldn't respond to that, the embarrassment rendered me speechless.  
It wasn't the fact so much that i ran outside in nothing but a small towel, but the fact the he remembered me by that. I mean, couldn't it have been something like ' The girl with the pretty eyes' or, 'The short girl from earlier' Hell, even ' The girl with the big boobs!' would have been better than that... But i suppose that even if he did think so, he wouldn't be bold enough to say it out loud.  
Once i finally mustered up the strength to say something. He pushed me out of the way before i could open my mouth.  
" Do you know how to stop a wound from bleeding? " He walked past me, straight into my house, which by the way, gave me an interesting view from behind.  
'STOP being a pervert Kimi, they are my eyes you know!' I scolded what was inside of me, in a harsh tone. That action was her doing not mine. Closing the door behind me, I turned around. "Well, I guess it's you're lucky day, because my mother trained me on stuff related, But first, what kind of wound is it?" i rustled through some drawers in the bathroom.  
"Gun shot."  
"Sh-" My legs practically turned to much, the drawer flew open as i fell to the floor. "G-Gun shot?" I questioned. 'How in god's name did he make it all the way here if he was shot! A shot to the Abdomen is nothing to laugh about.'  
"Yeah"  
'He is dealing like it's nothing...Can't be human.'  
I sat down in front of Shizuo, who had previously told me his name. "I want you too lean back and relax you're muscles, okay, this might hurt alittle bit."  
I was dangerously close to him. Which in the unstable state i was currently under, was not a good thing.  
Leaning in closer, I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, my hands shook which made it a tedious task. Then slid it down his arms and onto the floor. Which by the way, was being stained by the blood, but that was something I'd deal with later.  
A quiet squeal of air escaped between my lips as i viewed his tattered up flesh, Holding every little urge to lick the wound back. Most people would have gasped at the sight of his blood covered flesh, but not me... Not with what was inside me.  
'hematolagnia much?' 'Shush! You're the one who's like that not me.'  
Turning my mental attention from scolding her, back to Shizuo who was my main priority.  
i gripped the object with the Tweezers and slowly pulled it out. Then examined it.  
"What is it Mika?"  
"Well, you were definitely shot.." I giggled.

"I KNOW THAT!" There was a sudden change of tone in his voice. He sounded angry, but it was cute to say the least. His aura had changed along with it. By that, i could tell just unstable his emotions were, small cracks in his aura were obvious, and i could feel a mixture of emotions bombarding my empathy. 'He could snap any moment.'

"It's a 9MM probably shot from a model similar to that used by the police forces'."

"That it?" He hissed, displaying little emotion with those words.

"Without a gun, i'm afraid it's a yes." I turned my head from the bullet and back To Shizuo, and placed the bullet in a tray. Then began to sterilize the wound. Inhaling the sweet scent of his blood as i did so. "Do you have any idea who might have shot you?" 'He looks like a good person, i don't know why anyone would want to hurt him'

"The person i have in mind wouldn't do it himself, but i wouldn't put it above him have someone else do it. When i get my hands around his damn throat, I'll-"

"Whoa, calm down. Don't get all hyped up so soon." I finished wrapping the bandages around his torso, and walked him to the couch. Yawning, i stretched my arms into the air, And left the medical equipment on the counter. "You want something to eat?" Questioning happily, i waved my butt as if i had a tail as i looked through the fridge for the cake, Not bothering to wait for a response, i pranced to the cabinet for plates.

Then got the cake out,Feeling the heat of a glare on my body, A slight blush dawned on me, over my naturally red Cheeks. Grabbing the cake, i couldn't care less about my Panties being visible, it's not like i have a third arm that could pull my dress back down. Shizuo had definity noticed though. "So, how did you get here anyway?"

Sitting down next to him, i handed him his slice with a smile on his face hoping he liked sweets, just judging by the scent of his blood, i thought he might.

"I thought i could remove it myself, but i was locked out of my house.A friend of mine who is studying to be a doctor is to far from here. Then i hit my head on you're door."

"But that doesn't explain how you got here.."

He rolled his eyes. " I live in room 4."

"Oh, well that explains it."

' Well, i feel stupid. '

Fumiko never came back down. I received a text from her around 11 o'clock saying she was going to stay upstairs. Which was fine by me. Who knows what she might think of me having another strange boy in my house, being Fumiko and all.

"You' gunna sleep anytime soon?" He asked me. Displaying little interest through the tone of his voice.

" I refuse to sleep until you do. In your condition, i will not let you leave until the wound closes. If i fall asleep, you might leave without me knowing."

"You planning to go to school here?"

"Yeah! Actually i'm going to go to Raijin Academy starting Monday."

"Maybe i'll see you around." His eyes averted me as if i was embarrassing him somehow.

"I hope so!" Giggling, then tilting my head to the side like a puppy.

There was silence between the two of us, which gave me time to think.  
'Just how long am I going to be able to keep Kimi inside? Ever since I came to Ikebukuro shes been really pushy.' Kimi had hissed back at me saying something, but i didn't pay any attention, and continued to address situation. 'And Izaya's perversion only make it worse.'  
sliding my back down, i sunk into the cushion of the couch and let our a sigh.'Not to mention he seems to know about the incident in Washington. ' I realized just how easily he could back me into a corner with what he knew.I wondered if he what he would say if he knew i had let a stranger into my house, not to mention that said stranger was male.' Just what am i going to do with Izaya?As much as i care for him, he is really frustrating...'

'Oh ho ho,' Kimi thought with a creepy tone in her voice. 'I know a few things...' If she had a body she would have been popping her knuckles. The dark aura spoke with her words was something i had gotten used to years ago.

'Down girl, down.' I giggled at my playful comment. Which had triggered Shizuo to look at me, with a confused expression, but then turn away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well.. Um, b-because you look a little s-sad..." Was i frustrating him?That was the last thing i wanted to do.

"I'm not. I always look like this." He responded to my question, then stood up.

"Um...I" He began to walk away as i spoke. Looking up, i grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"  
"Leaving, i need to fi-"

"Over my dead body. I told you that you need to rest up." Using all my strength, i pulled him with the intention of getting him to sit back down, but he didn't even budge.

"You have got to be a complete moron if you think i'm going to stay just because you said so." He tried to yank his arm away. I let go after standing up then stuck my arm up high trying to grab his ear, ending up just one centimeter short.

"Y-you don't even have a shirt to wear."

"I don't care."

I could understand his reasoning. I mean, who was i to judge at this point. I, the girl who ran outside into a populated area wearing nothing but a towel, chasing after a person who has stolen my panties of the counter while i was in the shower. But that didn't mean i was just going to let an injured person leave.

"Just wait tell morning." I said to him, bringing my arm back down, because no matter how hard i tried, at my distance, i was not going to be able to grab his ear.

"I'm leaving! GOODBYE Mika." Shizuo spoke as if he was trying to prove a point. Then he walked a step or two away from me.

"No." 'That's it.' I practically 'dove' down, wrapping my self around his leg.

"What the hell!" Shizuo yelled, i had caught him off guard. Soon calming down slightly. He laughed "That's not going to stop me." Speaking with a victorious aura in his voice, he took another several steps toward toward the door with me wrapped around his leg.

'Oh no you don't!' i thought, with Kimi cheering me on.I gripped his leg tighter, I opened my mouth wide, and bit his leg as hard as i could.

"What are you doing!" He yelled, shaking his leg in panic, trying to knock me off like i was a small dog, or a spider crawling up his pant-leg.

I had a pretty hard bite normally. And at that point i was determined at that point.

"G-Get off Mika!" He yelled at me.

A barely understandable "No." vibrated through my throat as i now nibbled on his leg. "

"S-stop that!" He kicked his leg another time, causing him to lose his balance.

Then Fell face first into the carpet. "Fuck..." He moaned angrily into the carpet, digging his nails into the floor. "Fine...I'll stay." He sighed defeated.  
I let go of his leg in excitement, and got to my knees. "Really!" My eyes sparkle to them as i spoke in a Mirthful cheer.

"Ugh... Yeah, fine," Shizuo sat up Scratching his head.

"Pinky Promise?"

"Sure."  
"Great!" I leaned in to him, hugging him in pure joy. Staying still for quite awhile, my arms wrapped around his neck. I sighed, " I'm waiting for you to hug me back." Before i had said anything, i must have sat there for a whole minute waiting. During that time, i had noticed an "Odd" Sensation coming from his aura. I couldn't pinpoint what it was. But it gave me this, feeling.  
My energy felt as if, it had become harmonic just this once.

"Oh." He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me in tightly.

"Much better..." I said in comfort, he was like a big, fluffy, warm pillow.

I had waited for him to fall asleep for quite awhile. The house, which was a complete disaster in my opinion need some cleaning. I smiled, covering Shizuo's sleeping body with a blanket. Sighing, i turned around. ' Food wrappers, Dishes, Blood stains.' "Great..."

...

"Finally done!" Looking over to the clock, i realized that i'd regret cleaning in the morning. I Grabbed a blanked and curled up in the corner of the couch, out of Shizuo's way. Closing my eyes, i fell into a Dark, dreamless Slumber.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a slight remorse of leaving a peaceful sleep. The cold, crisp air met my eyes and shocked my body awake, not yet adjusted to the light. With the sudden urged to yawn, i tried to stretch my arms up into the air, surprised that i could not. A shock zapped through my body quickly realizing that my face was burrowed into Shizuo's bare chest.  
His arms wrapped around my body tightly in a protective like manner, while His leg on was top of my hips, Both pulled me in closer to him.  
'W-we slept like this... All night...' I slight tone of panic would have been in my words if i spoke. Falling asleep next to a strange man and waking up the next morning pressed up against his bare chest, erm... Cuddled next to him, was a little uncomfortable, especially for someone who is a bit of an androphob.  
I tried to squirm my way out of his hold, but his arms just wouldn't budge. Not wanting to wake him up, i attempted again. My body began to shake without my consent. Without the slightest clue why, i lied there still in confusion.  
Deciding to calm down, i tilted my head up, to look up at Shizuo's face. I smiled sweetly. ' How cute. ' A different glow was apparent when he slept, peaceful and calm. A smile, completely relaxed and he didn't have that scowl like he did all of last night.  
I sighed lightly, the air flowing out from my lips in a troubled manner. Unsure of how i was going to slip my way out. The bold thought of how badly i had to pee bounced back- and- forth through my mind. 'Great.' i thought, attempting to wiggle my way out, but had no luck. ' Okay calm down, Mika..' I thought. 'It's not like i have to pee THAT bad...' The scowl on my face proved that my thought was a lie.

"Um... Shizuo?" I whispered quietly, hoping that he might hear and lighten his hold, even though i really did not want to wake him up.

"Shizuo?" Wiggling l again, i hope to get his subconscious attention so he would release me. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead, heat from his sleeping body emanated off of him, trapped under a blanket with no place to go but to me. I had become occupied with figuring out what could possibly be applying pressure against my body near the bottom of my nightgown. 'That's it, i'm getting up' I thought. Managing to squeeze my leg out from under his, i placed mine on over his and rolled my self on top of Shizuo, with his arms still holding me down.

"Shizuo, please?" 'Maybe being polite could help me.' The thing that was previously pressing up against my leg and lower half of my gown was painfully close to my panties. 'And what is that?' I questioned. 'I know...' Kimi giggled inside of me, with a tone that contained pure laughter.' She refused to tell me and mocked my stupidity in a playful manner as she always did.

Using most of my strength i managed to pry my body off from his about a hands length away when i heard a noise originate from behind me. "F-F-Fumiko?" I widened my eyes hoping that she was just a hallucination of my mind. She stood a few feet in from the door way, eyes cluelessly surprised to see me on top of a boy covered up, which she hadn't realized that said boy, was asleep. The basket of muffins in her hand shook slightly as her face ever so red, seemed to hold in her usually 'Fangirl' like squealing.

Keeping the same expression of confusion, Fumiko tip-toed toward us, until she was a few feet away from the couch to place the Muffin Basket down, then dramatically opened her mouth wide to get air before speaking. "I think i'll just leave you two alone." She leaned in forward at her hips slightly to get a look at us then very quickly walked backwards, closing the door in front of her.  
I was going to have to straighten that out with her later.

Back to the problem at hand.

Determination sparkled through my eyes as i scarcely managed to push my self up further, nearly sitting completely up, Shizuo's hands now at my bum. I let out a sigh of relief that that was over, realizing that what ever was pressing against my panties, was still there. Tilting my head back a little, i lifted my self up slightly off of his hips to touch what was rudely bothering me... "Hm?" 'Wha...' Confusion was apparent across my features. Looking down at Shizuo, A scowl was forming on his eyebrows as i squeezed out of curiosity.

Without warning, Shizuo's eyes opened and his hips jolted out of shock from the sudden feeling of being awake, and the odd sensation from his aura came along with it. "M-Mi..." He seemingly didn't have enough breathe to finish his words. Continuing to squeeze repeatedly, i wasn't very fazed by him waking up, but my curiosity peaked suddenly. Within a matter of seconds, his entire face soon dawned a tomato like color. But his eyes said he wasn't fully awake yet. "Mi-Mika..." 'Why is he breathing like that?' I questioned myself.  
Shizuo's face became even redder. "M-Mika! W-What are you doing?" Looking down at his expression, i began to think, then Squeezed again, and i figured it out.

"Wait, Is th-" My face quickly turned red. But before i could finish my sentence, i was cut off. "WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS!" Shizuo flung up from his laying position, which caused me to fall sideways off of him, onto the floor, taking most of the blanket with me.

"I ah..." I began to spaz out on the floor. "I- D-didn't realize that it was it-" I spoke, embarrassed and absolutely unsure of what to say.

Shizuo looked down at himself. Better yet, where my hand previously was, His blush deepened. Quickly pulling the blanket over his pants. To hide the excitement which was easily seen through his pants.

I, who was now sitting up, stared out of the blanket. I, who was still slightly confused in some way, shape, or form , stared at the blanket. "I-I um, didn't realize that that was it... S-sorry..." I gulped, ready to be reamed and scolded for being the ditz i was.

Shizuo looked at the blanket realizing that it wasn't doing much to help his situation. He placed his hand over the blanket and closed his eyes to think. He tapped his fingers against the blanket. "I guess it's fine... It was just an accident. I won't let you off so easily next time." Shizuo grinned seemingly to lighten the mood or scare me into taking him seriously.

All the commotion from earlier had reopened the wound and with that, i convinced Shizuo to relax here the rest of the day. And i promised to take care of him.

"Lunch is ready." I smiled as I walked past Shizuo who was laying down on the couch. Soon bringing it to the coffee table and setting the two bowls down along with teacups. Shizuo sat up and yawned at me as i grabbed his food. "I didn't go to the store to the yesterday so the curry is kinda Make-shift. Now, say aww." I told him, lifting a spoon up to his mouth.

"I can feed my self Mika..." He told me, grabbing the spoon from my hand then blew on it softly, Sticking it into my mouth. "See, i could even feed you if i wanted to!"

A spoke after swallowing the food in my mouth. "That's beside the point, you're wounded, dummy."

"Your not feeding me Mika." He said teasingly.

My right eyebrow twitched. "Then i won't let you eat anything at all. So you have no choice other than to let me feed you." Giggling, i stuck my tongue out, before grabbing the bowl I sat down on the couch and smiled happily. Closing my eyes as i blew on the curry. "Say ah!"

He pouted, then as if he realized that i would enjoy feeding him, he ate the curry with an odd expression.  
"What's with the brave face?" I asked. " It's not like i'm going to poison you."

' I ate some myself, so it's not that it's bad.' As a matter of fact, i was a very good cook.

"It's nothing." Shizuo said, then opened his mouth wide to tell me that he wanted another bite. Obeying, i fed him more.

' Wait' I thought, noticing something. ' Shizuo...Is, blushing? Am I embarrassing him? ' His cheeks were a brilliant color of crimson, Almost as red as i would get when I was embarrassed.  
Continuing to feed him, I spoke, "Um, what are your parents going to think about you not coming home last night?"

"They are out of town on business. And my brother knows not to worry about me."

'Good. For a minute i thought he might have worried someone.' I didn't respond to him, just nodded my head. Then got up to wash the Bowl. Deciding i wasn't hungry, i put my curry into the fridge for later.'

Shizuo yawned, stretching his arms into the air. His eyes closed while he did so, opening his mouth wide. I smiled, walking out of my bedroom from which i had changed into my day clothes, rather later than usual, if i may add. " I think it would be best if you went back to sleep for a little while, Shizuo." He closed his eyes as i covered him with the blanket, then he pulled it over his face, falling into a deep sleep.

Begging to think, i smiled puzzled. But then heard the turning of a door knob. Seeing a familiar face, I twitched, running to the door.  
"Oh Mi-chan~! I Hav-" He was cut off by the wrapping of my arm around his chest and my other hand covered his mouth, pulling him into the guest bathroom, closing the bathroom door with my bum, not wanting him to wake up Shizuo. I continued to guide his steps back with mine.

"Shh... I have a guest and he is sle-."A sudden sensation of falling struck me after tripping over a bar of soap that managed to find it's way onto the floor. I squeaked, falling past the shower curtain, landing on top of Izaya in the empty bathtub appearing as if i was holding him down. The top of my skirt, practically raised to the my waist. Conveniently, making my panties clearly visible from any angle other than Izaya's, but judging by his expression, he obviously already found a way to notice.

Izaya smirked Mischievously, then forced himself to blush. "I- I don't think i'm ready for this yet Mika." His tone was obviously sarcastic but at the same time convincing as if he were a girl in that situation.

' Isn't it the girl who usually says that?' I thought. "Very funny haha." I said rolling my eyes at the humorous comment.

My face was not even a foot away from his. The smirk on his face became cockier by the second. He brought his hand down to my leg and began caressing it lightly. His touch was soft but firm "Chu?" he asked. I squeaked loudly then stopped myself from yelling anymore. Izaya dragged his nail across the hem of my panties provocatively, using long strokes. 'touching me oddly... typical Izaya'

"Stop that Izaya." I spoke, voice cracking, then grabbed his wrist to keep him from continuing. I removed my hand from his wrist attempting to get up, but i was stopped by Izaya's hand grabbing both my wrists, restraining me on top of him. He made a disappointed noise before speaking. "Do you have any idea how many opportunities I've had, that I could easily have rapped and killed you in the past few days! You should be thankful of my kindness Mika! Not to mention i saved your life! I ask for a simple kiss as a reward and you don't even give me that? You have no idea how easily I could overpower you, tie you down and have my way with you if i needed to. Be more careful Mika! A-" He practically ran out of words to use, and began to think of what to say next.

I smiled embarrassed, leaning into Izaya, then pressed my soft lips on his forehead, kissing him sweetly, surprising Izaya, then looked into his eyes. 'He _really_ is cute though, i'll give him that...' i thought, sighing.

" But, I want _more_ than from you than a just a kiss, Mika." He said, then sat up, his hands still on my wrists. He kissed my neck while sucking the flesh softly, then Brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, pressing my body against his, my breasts uncomfortably pushed against his chest.  
'I _have_ been a little rude lately.' I thought, even though i couldn't help it in the situations I was in.  
Quickly after our lips had met, Izaya pushed his tongue into my mouth, exploring it dominantly. Moans from the both of us were muffled by the kiss. A sensation from my body burned unbearably as we kissed. I removed my lips from his, and looked into his eyes."I-Izaya..." Breathing heavily i tried to speak, but couldn't get enough air to do so.  
' I'm hungry Mika! Just feed us already!' Kimi thought, mentally yelling at me slightly frustrated.

I ignored Kimi as i listened to Izaya's breathing, which was heavier than mine. My face dawned a light blush looking at him as the reality set in that i had kissed Izaya. But realizing that another hard object was pressing against my panties made my face even more crimson.  
' That can't be him right? Yeah, It is probably just a cell phone! ' I thought, trying to reassure myself.  
'Ha!' Kimi responded 'You have got to be kidding me!What cellphone have you seen, in that size or shape? You know what, maybe he keeps a really old fashioned cellphone in his pocket that has to be it!'  
' Yeah!' I agreed, thinking she was serious.

My left eyebrow twitched as I placed my hand on the object and rubbed around it for a moment, thinking that it might actually be a cellphone. Izaya dawned a surprised look as i did so, but the look soon changed back to a pleasured smirk. 'Hmm?' I thought, then squeezed the object repeatedly.

.

'Hmm..' i squeezed once more, moving my hand on it, trying to pick up the shape.

"M-Mika.." "Are you really t-" He stopped his question, trying to calm his breathing.

My fingers rubbed along the fabric on his pants, softly pressing against it. He let out a muffled moan clawing his nails into the flesh of one of my legs, looking as if he was about to pounce on me like a cat as my hand made it's way back and forth in lengthy, circular motions. The item that i was rubbing was getting oddly harder?

'Wait...' I thought as my eyes got big. I could not believe that his moaning didn't tell me sooner. 'It really isn't a phone is it?'

Kimi began to uncontrollably laugh 'You are such an idiot!' 'That is, definitely not a cellphone!' Kimi 'shouted' at me giggling. ' You touched his dick!' She taunted.

'How am I going to explain this to Izaya? He is going to look at me like i'm an idiot!'

'Not my problem! Ha!' She laughed playfully.

I removed my hand from Izaya's personal area, and stood up, climbing out of the empty tub. "I think you should go." I told him, looking down at the floor. Izaya walked up behind me, pulling me in then nibbled on my ear. His arms wrapped around me. Then giggled pervertedly, whispering into my ear. "I'm not letting you go that easily." The tone in his voice made me shudder, Hands wandering to my skirt, Izaya Smirked, "To bad I forgot my handcuffs at home.~" He commented, rubbing my panties slowly. "Izaya... S-Stop that." Ignoring my comment he kissed the nape of my neck. "Seriously Izaya, enough."

* * *

i covered the groin of my pants with my hand as I got up and walked to Mika, pulling her into my arms. "Don't think your getting away that easily." I told her, rubbing the soft fabric of her panties, wishing that i brought my handcuffs, then she would have no choice but to obey me.

She began to ask me to stop.

'Ha! You turn me on like that and expect me to stop myself, Mika?' It was obvious that she really didn't understand boys..

She started pleading with me. " If you continue they will wake up! " Seeing that she was secretly enjoying herself with me, but that her grip on reality was firm. I let go of her. Wanting to screw with her head more before this.  
'I know exactly what you are my little kitten!' I thought. 'You will show me in time!'

I mentally giggled, with a great idea.

"Fine Kitten. Just remember that i plan on dissecting you in more ways than one." I told her smiling.

'If i mess with her enough it will come out of her eventually.' She smiled back at me as I closed the front door leaving. 'I want to know everything about her. Studying normal humans isn't enough. I need more than that. Someone as rare as her is a blessing.'

"Finally!" I said sliding my back on the door as a fell to the ground "He left" Relieved, i cuddled up next to Shizuo's legs and took a well earned long nap, but continued to think about Izaya claiming to know about what i really am. About a half an hour later i finally fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter end.

When Mika says "Odd" Sensation from his aura... Well, the situation was a little, hm... How do i put this... I'm sure you get the point because of how reluctant i am to put it. Happy (?)

Yeah... I think that^ was blatantly explanatory.

Poor Mika is such a dummy... :p

Review please! I love feedback! Suggestions would even be great!

Please review :)


	4. School? What might we find?

'How am I ever going to look Izaya in the eyes ever again?'

...

Opening my eyes, I yawned again as I always did when I woke up, this time, the sun shined directly into my eyes causing me pain? 'Since when does light ever shine through this window?' I thought, slightly frustrated by the UV rays that might have been damaging my tender flesh.

"Good morning Mistress." A voice spoke softly as the figure divided the curtains, letting light flow into my bedroom. My eyes slowly lost the morning blur as I looked at the feminine figure. She turned around, her long brown hair hung over her solders as she bent over at the hips to flash me a large smile." Your mother has ordered me to spend my day with you **_Out _**_in the city_. So come on now, It's time to bathe."

'Oh, it's just Asa.'

She was my caretaker for a majority of my life. (Since I was seven) Mother's always been quite busy with work and not to mention that she is the head of our family. She was always worried that i would become to cold and distant without someone to be there for me. Thus, we got Asa.

" You're kidding me! Right? "

" Nope. Your mother said that she thinks it's time you let off some steam..." "I know, it came as a surprise to me as-well. **_But,_** her word is final, after all." She sighed, reaching for me shoulder, placing her hand on it and squeezing it as a gesture of comfort.

Mother never approved of me going outside. So this, was rather shocking. **_Sure_**, my health_** has **_gotten better recently... But I never thought she would want me to go out in public so soon. "Well, if Mother said so... I guess it would be nice to spend some time with you. Taking advantage of the situation." Well, at least for once, I didn't have to sneak out.

She stared at me for a few moments, eyes blank from emotion, "Well?" She said, soon realizing that there was no way i was just going to get up. "Alrighty, come on you stubborn little psycho..." She giggled, turning me around wrapping her arm around my chest, dragging my body by my arms, off the bed, onto the floor and into the bathroom.

" Psycho? Gee, thanks..." I said to her, my body limp.

...

" Is there something wrong, mistress?" Asa asked me, wondering why I had currently sported a vicious scowl.

" Asa, how many times have I told you not to call me mistress. If we are going out in public, do you really want people turning heads?"

She sighed, continuing to scrub my back as a scolded her, in anything but angry tone. " Well, i'd assume you're right. But just for today, okay, Mi-chan? "

Mi-chan? That had a nice ring to it.

The only other person who ever called me by that was my aunt. But, she rarely did, i'd assume that was because she was always away on assignments and rarely saw any of us longer than a few weeks at a time.

" I'm all for that." I said, standing up, the water of the bath to my knees as I did so.

" You've grown, Mika!" She stood up, displaying excitement in her cheery voice.

" And just what is that supposed to mean?" I shouted, turning my front quickly away from her, My arm covering over my breasts.

" No, i mean you have gotten taller! At least three centimeters! You're due for a growth spurt soon anyway!"

Three centimeters really wasn't all that much.. I needed an inch or two.

But for me it was a start. I've always been short for my age and i rarely grow in that department. Quite frankly, I wish I could distract my body from my breasts and move the growth concentration to my height.  
"Really? Do you think that I might be catching up to every one else now!" Sparkles of happiness gleamed from my damp body as I stepped out of the tub to be greeted by Asa's arms wrapping around me with a towel, turning into an embrace. Her face softy pressed into my hair as she inhaled the aroma.

" You're becoming such a beautiful young women." Asa purred, her right hand holding the wrist of her left arm, leaning half of her body weight on me.

It felt nice to hear her say that. Lately, I had been doubting myself quite a lot. And as much as Kimi urged me not to, I really couldn't help it. ' It really is unhealthy for me to do that.' I thought, sighing while slightly disappointed in myself.

" You think so?" I asked her.

" Of course. " She released me, walking in the direction of the door. The female turned to look at me, with nothing less than a smile on her face. " I already put your clothes on the bed. I'll be outside of your bedroom waiting."

I just nodded as she walked out of the bathroom, in those long, dramatic steps like she always did.

I got dressed quickly and was shockingly close to a somewhat childish face as i opened the door. "Mi-chan! It's rather cold outside so it would be best to wear a scarf. Your mother wouldn't be happy with me if you got sick." She flashed yet another grin as she wrapped the baby blue scarf around my neck, my brown hair draped over it.

I nodded, gripping a piece of the cloth in front of my mouth. "Thanks." It wasn't a good that I was wearing a skirt in this weather, which obviously slipped Asa's mind.

...

We decided just to explore the city, to enjoy the overcast weather. After a long day together, we walked into a quaint little cafe hand in hand. I really did enjoy every minute I spent with her. Honestly, now I do love my mother, but Asa was much more of an influence on me then her.

The cafe we ended up at had a light blue theme that matched my scarf along with Asa's perfectly, which I found a little cute.

"You okay?" She asked me as I took a sip from my coffee, staring off into space. ' He always seemed to be fond of coffee... '

" Yeah, I guess. "

" It's not a boy is it? " She asked my slyly, a cocky little smirk on her face.

"N-no! Of course it isn't!" I snapped back.

We remained quiet for quite awhile and I noticed her eyes glancing off to the right hand side of us every now and then.

" How's your coffee? " She questioned, attempting to make a conversation.

It was actually the first time I've ever had this stuff. But, i really couldn't enjoy anything at the moment, not even the taste. My mind was on what had happened earlier. That man, who had attacked us... What did he want? '  
With a proper education, he would have know a gun has little use on us, and of course, Asa took care of him quickly, but he was just as human as her... Was that just at random?' It had to have been, right? What he said, there is no way it had to do anything with him. ' But the description.. No! Just get your mind off of that Mika. Get it together.'

" It's nice... " I answered with nothing more, nothing less.

'I understand why he liked it so much.' Gazing into the cute little cup, I rubbed my finger along the brim of it softly, a tender smile on my face.

' I don't understand why you are so fond of that bastard. All he does is cause us trouble. ' Kimishi hissed, concerned that the man who had attacked us today was told to by him. I had my suspicions as well, but he lives all the way in Japan, no way he could do that.  
' Kimi, I don't think you'll ever understand, and that's okay. ' He was a nice guy, but seriously knew how to get on my nerves.

" Mi-chan, sweetie? "

"What?"

"Are you sure it's not a boy that's on your mind?" Looking rather serious, or slightly peeved.

" Y-yes I'm sure. And why? " I asked. 'what is she, a mind reader? '

"Well, not that it's any of my business, but there is a guy outside of the cafe, and he has been staring at you for quite some time, with a cocky look on his face, not to mention he's kinda cute." She giggled, and winked at me.

I turned my head to see crimson eyes glaring back at me, and sure enough, a cocky smile that could be categorized on a scale that no other grin could compare to. "STAY HERE. I'll be right back." I told her, stomping away angrily as quickly as I could. I opened the door, "Izaya! I-"  
'Wait... Where did he go?' There was no sign of him, but he couldn't have been a hallucination, Right? Asa saw him also...

' He couldn't have gone that far! ' I walked quickly, in the direction he likely would have gone. "Izaya!" I gasped, seeing something move in the ally to the side of me, without a second thought, I ran in. If that guy really was in town... Oh god! He'd better prepare himself for an ass kicking! That prick will come clean, or he'd better say goodbye to any hope of having children! I'm going castrate his ass! "WHERE THE HE- Eh!" My sentence was cut off by what i'm assuming a hand covering my eyes, the other arm wrapped around me from behind. My body refused to respond.

'What's going on?'

The person who was restraining me, tilted my head back by force. A deep breath was taken behind as I had realized that the hand that was at my mid section, holding me back, had a sharp object in a firm hold. ' What am I going to do? ' Nearly in panic, this body continued to remain unresponsive. Quivering, I barely managed to stand as the tip of the mans tongue drug along my neck above my Collarbone slowly making it's way up my neck. Feeling every little sensation as he did so. 'Is this... Izaya?' I thought. At this point in time, anything would have been good of me. Attempting to scream, I let out a faint squeak which did me little good. The man proceeded to kiss at my neck, my legs nearly limp.

He let out an obvious laugh, as I gasped at a cold, sharp object which hand touched my thigh.

' It has to be Izaya-kun.'

The sharp object drug across my flesh in a slow, and agonizing pain, cutting up my leg, soon making it's way to my inner thigh. It removed from my body as the smell of my own blood filled the air around me. Letting out another gasp, I shuddered, the object which I had by now assumed was a knife, was near a dangerously uncomfortable area, the point lightly skimmed along the cloth of my panties. ' What the? Please, don't tell me he plans to cut me _there too!_ _No, _no way in hell! '

The man began to laugh uncontrollably feeling me shake as he removed the knife from my body, releasing me. Almost immediately was push away, falling to my knees while gasping for air. ' It **is **Izaya.'

Kimi was absolutely outraged, but kept her mouth shut for once. Coughing, I turned around. " What," " do you want with me? And what the hell is this?" I Murmured, words barely understandable due to just how flustered I was. Soon laying on the floor face down, my vision soon became blurry.

Gathering his words, he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. " either way, it doesn't matter. You won't remember anyway. " Izaya crouched over, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry princess, but i really have no other choice. " Everything soon went black.

"I'm going to gouge out your eyes and sew them to your Nippl-! Wait... What? Flinging my body forward screaming, absolutely confused. " How'd ... I end up in my room? " Just what is going on here?

Right, the last thing I remember... Hm, I chased after Izaya, and... Hell, what _did_ i do after that? Trying to think about it only made my leg hurt, and my neck tingled oddly. Oh well to bad I guess.

~ Knock.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" My mother walked into the room, a red teacup in her hands, sitting down On the side of my bed. "Here, drink this. " She told me, nodding her head sweetly.

I took a sip of the warm, rich tea, before speaking. " Fine I guess. I just don't remember how I got here, that's all. "

Her green eyes gazed down onto the bed, looking as if she had just ran over a puppy. She sighed, " Asa said that she went looking for you after you ran after some boy. Finding you passed out on the floor was not something she had expected. Once you got up, a group of people attacked the two of you. One of them went after her and you lost it, the man had stabbed her right eye. " Looking back up at me, she put her hand on top of mine, squeezing it. "Kimi went berserk and well, let's just say it wasn't pretty."

" What? Explain please."

" Sweetie... You slaughtered them right in front of her. Even though she knows about us, no human should have to go through something so traumatizing . the most important thing is that your okay. But... Asa, isn't going to be working with you from now on, we had put her on leave and I don't think I want her back."

I understood. She shouldn't have lost her eye or witnessed what Kimi did, no one deserves that. That poor women was going to be scarred for the rest of her life... It really was my fault.

"Wait a minute!" My mother yelled, climbing on to the bed completely, now sitting on top of me and the covers. She tilted my head to the side, moving my hair off my neck. "Do you, have a Hickey! Wait, there's two!" She yelled, her eyes wide in aw like that of a child.

"What!" I yelled just as shocked she was.

"Explain this!" Mother said to me, rather shocked that she had let me out for less than a day and 'this' happened.

"I'm just as shocked as you are! I told you, I don't remember anything at all!" Grabbing a mirror off my side table, I looked at my neck, and there they were, right there and clear as day! Mother pushed the mirror down, leaning in to look me in the eyes.

"Whatever! It wouldn't bother me if you remembered anyway... But that little bastard is gu-.

"What are you talking about Mother?"

I bead of sweat began to form on her. "N-nothing... Never mind."

* * *

"Back off! or i'll shove a tampon up your as- Oomph!" I yelled, jolting up out of my sleep, falling off my bed and onto the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom in Ikebukuro.

"Ugh, another night of horrible dreams I can vaguely remember in the first place..." I complained, managing to get my body back on the bed, wondering how I got there in the first place, 'Wait... Shizuo must have put me here before leaving.' I thought, making sense of my situation.

Looking at the clock, I sighed, "6:30 in the morning, eh? Guess it's time to get up...

By the time i was done with everything, I walked into the kitchen, remembering I really didn't have all to much that could be classified as a morning meal, deciding i'd just have to deal with Pocky for the day, not that I was complaining.

" Hey Mika, I brought you some food~!" The cute little voice of Fumiko ringed in the air as the door slammed open.

She ran to me, draping her arms around my neck. "It's two tier, so you can share some with that guy you were with, assuming he's not older than you." She giggled, "So, tell me all the juicy details!" She purred into my ear, eager to hear all about what she thought see saw the two of us doing.

' Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?Well, at least I'm getting an opportunity to set her straight. '

...

"Wait? So, you're telling me a that that guy just came to your door step by chance?"

"Pretty much."

"So, you two weren't do-"

"No."

" You're not-"

" No."

" And this ' stranger's ' name was Shizuo, am I hearing you right!"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Nothing at all." She hummed, sounding extremely nervous, " I'm slightly disappointed that you two aren't like that, but it turns out the situation is even juicier then it would have been. " Chucking, she took a sip of the water I had poured her.

' Well, I accidentally got to second base. Well for the most part, But it's not like i meant to!' It's Fumiko, I can't tell her that, can I?

" Thank you for the bento, but I really should get going." I told her, changing the subject. The drug her out the door behind me.

. . .

Looking through the list of classes for the second year students, I searched through the list, " Looks like Class 2A.. "

'I wonder what Shizuo got? Oh! And Izaya's going here now...I think. Not that it would make much a difference, because his a first year and such.

"Wow, this school is rather big." My mind wandered off from reality as I walked away from the crowd of students. Before I knew it, as was face-to-chest with yet another person, falling onto the floor.

" Oh, sorry." A man with black hair, dark eyes and a rather serious looking face spoke, " Didn't see you there. Lemme' help you up." He got to his knees and stood up, then stuck out his hand as a gesture.

I nodded, blushing due to embarrassment. "T-Thank you." I accepted the offer, reaching out to his hand then he pulled me up quickly. The man waved as he walked off quickly.

"2A... 2A.." Looking through the halls searching for my class was much harder then I'd assumed it to be. 'Ah, here it is.'

Humming, I walked into the classroom, not sure what i should do, most of the people in there were standing around friends of theirs who were lucky enough to get into the same class.

" um.. "

Speaking while moving my head side to side rapidly, looking for some help on each side of me, I began panicking. ' A room full of people and all of them don't look very friendly.' Quickly, I pranced to the back right hand side of the classroom, standing in the corner, looking at the people around the room.

'Too bad...' I thought, looking down at my feet.

. . .

" I don't think Iv'e ever seen that girl before, is she new?" A female student spoke.

" Not sure, but judging by that flustered look on her face, i'd think so. " A male student responded.

" I bumped into in the halls a little while ago, which at that time, it looked like she was wandering around cluelessly. "

"Hey! You! over there! Come here a sec!" The girl shouted at me. I looked up surprised that the group was talking to me.

"Oh - Okay." I said back to her, in an indoor voice.

'What do they want me for?' Beginning to panic as I over thought in the possibilities, my mind quickly drifting as I walked over, Once I was just shy of the doorway, that damn saga of my face being pressed into someones chest continued as I was greeted by the second one that day.

Squeaking rather loudly when I crashed into him, the both of us landing on the floor. The girl who called me over was, she had jumped back knocking a desk over behind her.

The classmates gasped.

- "That chick's gonna get it..." "To bad, she was a pretty one too." " Oh shit~" -

I made several quiet groans disappointed in myself that I had managed to fall twice in less than ten minutes. "I'm Sor-" Before I could finish what I was saying, a loud, angry growl nearly put me into tears.

" Ugh! Fucking asshole, why don't you watch were the He-"

I watched him yell at me, tears forming in my eyes, about ready to burst out crying.

His eyes however, became larger once he looked at me.

"Oh shit" "Um, Sorry Mika... I"  
"Didn't realize"  
"It was you..."  
Somehow feeling as if he just dropped kicked a little puppy, he attempted to calm me.  
"Come on..."  
Attempting to calm me down, he tried to speak in the sweetest voice possible. "Please," He tilted his head leaning in closer to me. "Don't cry!"

everyone for the most part remained silent other than occasional whispers.

-"Holy shit dude, am I seeing this right?"

"He's not angry!"~

Even the three who called me over seemed stunned.

His hands gripped underneath my arm, lifting me to my feet.

The entire class remained silent until Shizuo shot a look over, then they averted their attention back to what was going before I hand ran into him.

The girl who had called me over, and a boy with blonde hair stood next to each other along with the boy who I ran into in the hall, all three of them focused on Shizuo rather intensely...

"If you've got something to say, spit it out!"

" I really don't know what to say. "

"Me neither..."

"Are you feeling okay? "

"I'm fine." Shizuo hissed back, peeved by there little comments already.

" Better yet, " The blond boy with a catlike smile spoke, " Who is this chick? You'd have to be pretty close with her to hold yourself back like that, huh?" He teased leaning in on his tip toes rocking back to his heels repeatedly, trying to be quiet about what he was saying.

"Even if i was, that's not any of your business in the first place, now is is?."

Feeling as if i should say something, I stammered out a barely understandable statement.

"I just met him not to long ago. So, I guess were acquaintances.." " M-Maybe I guess, friends, I-um, I think we are a little."

"Aww! Your so cute!" Erika squealed, Walker using all he had to hold her down keeping her from glomping me.

He sighed, putting is hand on my shoulder. "Yes, she** is** a friend of mine."

"Awesome, adding another! We are practically all together, to bad Tom and Saburo are not in 2A, well at least they have each other..."

. . .

"Your name is Mika, right?"

I nodded, observing two of them, who seemed to behave somewhat identically.

"I'm Erika! That's Walker and the scary looking guy is Dotachin. But don't worry, he's actually pretty nice."

"It's Kyohei! Stop calling me by that ridiculous name!"

Erika stuck out her tongue and giggled.

"Is what I've been hearing true? Did Shizuo really pass the opportunity off knocking the daylights out of someone?"

The male who had questioned us placed the knocked over desk where it belonged then sat on the edge of it it. "

" You've heard correct! That someone is this girl right here!" Erika smirked at me, placing one of her arms on me. "That guy right there is Shinra" She pointed at him. "I'd watch myself around him, if I were you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know **exactly** what Erika is talking about." Shizuo hissed. "I'm not going to be very happy with you if you attempt to dissect , examine or try using her in one of your damned studies."

"Oh come on, that was **one** time, Let it go."

" You slipped a liquid drug into the milk I was drinking, and I groped Celty! "

"You were hallucinating, So it's not your fault you did that."

"I...GROPED...CELTY! Do you have any idea how hard she kicked me! It _**actually**_ hurt!"  
He spoke very bluntly.

Erika and Walker looked like they couldn't breathe, both where gasping for air on the floor, and laughing uncontrollably, Dotachin... I mean Kyohei, stepping on the two of them with a smile on his face as they did so.

"Okay, I get the point guys." Trying my all to contain the laughter, I giggled a little as I spoke. We quickly dropped the subject that Shizuo found uncomfortable. ' Wow, if he feels that awkward about something like that...  
I can only imagine with the whole,_ I touched him in a personal area_ thing, that must have been a clearly an off limit topic and will be for a long time, not to mention that he seemed to get off on that... Man, I really did feel bad about that.

"So your the new student this year, Mika? What part of Japan are you from?" Walker asked me.

"Actually, even though I was born in Japan, I grew up in America."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 15."

"Ah, cool! That's Dotachin's too!"

"Call me that again, and see what happens!"

. . .

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe four of five days."

' Oh, the bullet?' " That reminds me, Shizuo. " After i spoke, he turned his head in the direction of mine.

"After school is over today, you need to come to my place so i can give you a fresh bandage, Okay?" I smiled, tilting my head to the side and winked, not realizing the way I had phrased my words has odd.  
No, more like the fact that I was surrounded by people with some seriously creative minds.

Kyohei blushed deeply opening his mouth slightly, which Erika, Walker and Shinra looked interested, pulling their faces in closer to mine as of they shared the same brain.

"What kinda dirty term is that? " Walker asked, soon followed by the voice Erika.

"Sounds Kinky!" She giggled.

"What have the two of been up to?" Shinra chuckled.

Shizuo's face became red quickly, as he realized what the three were talking about. But I was more concerned about what in the world Kyohei was thinking to turn him so red so quickly, that had to have been way worse than what I had said could ever play out to be.

" Think before you say stuff out loud like that, stupid! " He covered my mouth as i attempted to speak, to clarify myself, along with Erika who was about to rant about something.

" What she meant by that was... That she had treated a wound of my the other day, and she just wants to change the bandages, DAMN perverts. " He rolled his eyes, if looks could kill, he would have probably slaughtered everyone of us at a glance.

"Oh, that's really mature you two!" He looked to one side of him where Erika stood, then to me. Both her and I were licking the palm which covered our mouths. He removed his hand from our mouths, wiping his hands on Shinra's uniform shirt.

"Thanks Shizuo." He said sarcastically.

...

"How about we all go somewhere together after classes are over? I'd love to get to know Mika better." Shinra brought up a point. Sending a creepy smirk Shizuo's way.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Erika agreed, her eyes gleaming. Walker did the same and Kyohei nodded.

"I'm up for it, as long as Mika's okay with this." He flashed me a grin similar to what Shinra did, minus the super creepy part, Shizuo's was more an intimidating grin, rather than creepy.

"Sure, I'm happy as long as all of you are.

Class went buy quickly, it was just as Mai described it to be, the first day was always when the teachers babbled on about the rules and themselves, the whole first week was usually going to be a quick review of everything from the previous. Shizuo and I were eating lunch together, deciding on what we'd do after school. We decided on just getting some sweet's for the store and sending them to my place. Wasn't a half bad Idea if you ask me.

While walking home I could shake the feeling that I was being watched. Everyone was going to meet us there soon, which sound give me some time to patch Shizuo up again.

" Alrighty! Shirt off " I told him eagerly placing the bags of sweets on the table, the rustled through the a drawer that I had placed them all in.

"Good boy." I told him, winking. He had already removed the old bandages, ready for the new ones.

"Come on already." He snapped at me, pushy as always.

Soon I was done with him and just as I was bringing all the sweets out, "Come in!" I told them happily. At some point we had decided to play some games.

"How about truth or dare? Erika suggested.

" I don't think that's a good Idea with these three playing. " Kyohei whispered in near me, he had a pretty good Idea what kind of a Mess the six of us might get into.

"I'd think I would have to agree at this point in time. " I responded. And Shizuo nodded his head agreeing with us. Most of the time, the three of us talked while Erika and Walker went through the stuff in my bedroom.

" Hey Dotachin, and Shizuo come here a sec!" Walker yelled from my closet. I who was half asleep, my face buried in Shizuo's lap, and wasn't all that fazed buy them calling for the others. Kyohei on the opposite side of the couch.

"Mika's got some pretty suspicious articles in here." Erika yelled, moving her hand from behind the wall holding up a pair of panties. "Look how cute and white they are!" She giggled waving it through the air. She put them on her head just like Izaya had.

"I honestly couldn't care less right now, too tired." I mumbled into Shizuo's lap, drooling a little.

... But Kyohei and Shizuo's aura displayed discomfort, or that's what I call. it.

"Kyohei! Get back here!" Erika yelled chasing him across the living room with a frilly blue dress in her hands. "Your putting it on, you know you want too!~"

Shizuo was clearly frustrated with what was going to, but he proceeded to do nothing about it.

Sounds like loud clanks and bangs along with Kyohei angrily scolding the two who did that to him were sounds i clearly remember not yet asleep.

"Get that away from me!" "I said get off!"

* * *

Opening my eyes, I saw a smile from Shizuo who happened to be looking down at me.

"where is everyone ? What time is it? "

" You managed to fall asleep despite the ruckus. The others left about an hour ago." He lifted me from the couch, and carried me bridal style to the bed.

" Sleep well Mika." He nodded, turning around but was stopped by my arm, telling him he didn't have to go if he didn't want to. " Why don't you stay here tonight. It's never good to be alone." He lost his balance as I pulled his arm, falling on top of me, nose to nose. His parents weren't even in the country and his little brother had gone with them, So he wasn't really worrying anyone buy not coming home anyway.

" F-fine.." He murmured, " But don't think i'm going to shower here in the morning." Climbing off from on top of me, covering himself with the blanket, turning the opposite direction of me.

The little attempt he made didn't work for long because I quickly cuddled myself up to Shizuo in my sleep, Like a heat seeking missile, I always managed do do stuff like that in my sleep, but not even I knew why I did that.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading. Let's get this straight, that dream was a memory of Mika's that she can't even remember too well, but when she dreams, this one was usually reoccurring.

Just a little bit of backup information: The little significance it has to the story is that she doesn't like Izaya calling her Mi-chan because Asa used to call her that when she was younger. The event in her dream took place during the January prior to her coming to Ikebukuro. Izaya came to see her with something more in mind than what is to be seen, but I don't really think I've decided all those details completely yet.

_ update September 29, 2012_

I know it's been awhile! But I plan on updating quite soon, or posting a preview to my Deviantart. I'd like to say, thank you to those who are following MK.  
Thank you for all your patience, and understanding that I make quite a few errors as everyone does. I love you all for reading this, and thank you for your perseverance.

A preview of the next chapter is out :3 strawberryteddy. deviantart (.com) #/ d5git9j - Remove spaces and add the dotcom


End file.
